The Tide is High
by PJ Bottomz
Summary: The only problem is the fan-girls. "Songfic, SasuSaku, One-shot" Disclaimer: No I don't own it.


**While shuffling through some topics on my friend's forum, I found this link: ****.com/watch?v=8_IT2nkvtJY**** to a great song. It turns out it was a song back in like the 80's. I haven't heard it and it gave me an idea for a song-fic. So here I go. (P.S: Listen to the song while reading this):**

_Never give up_

Sakura gulped as she walked forth to confront the raven-haired, onyx-eyed boy sitting on the bench. She had no choice, since she was dared by the rambunctious Hinata.

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on_

She shook all over; she knew the boy had about as much interest in her as Naruto had interest in learning, which, in case you didn't know, is very low, almost 0%.

_I'm gonna be your number one_

But she still knew that Sasuke had to have some potential interest in her, for he had saved her life more than once.

_I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that (oh no)_

Her friends had always told her, "You might as well give up. Some one like Sasuke is hard to gain interest from."

_It's not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad_

And on top that, Sasuke always said mean things to her and make fun of her.

_But it's the way you do the things  
You do to me_

Plus, he even once hit her.

_I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no  
_

Even through all that, she knew she couldn't give up, because she really did like Sasuke, and giving up on him would really hurt her.

_  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on_

She held on to the back of her long hair; she was far too nervous to confront him.

_I'm gonna be your number one_

She still knew she was Sasuke's number 1, whether he knew it or not.

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on_

Her grip loosened on her hair as she padded forward.

_I'm gonna be your number one_

Number one  
Number one

Every girl wants  
You to be her man

The thumping of many feet came from behind. Sakura turned around in shock as Sasuke's fangirls came smashing through, all but tearing apart the area in their pursuit to get to Sasuke. Sakura turned to run but the girls zoomed past her, trampling her into the dirt.

_But I'll wait right here  
'til it's my turn_

She laid on the ground, crying. Not because she couldn't get to Sasuke; Some one stepped on her hand. She kept on the ground, until the squealing dispersed, which meant the girls had had an eyeful.

_I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no_

Even after that, Sakura was still never gonna give up.

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on_

"Whoa!!" came the boy's voice. "Are you okay?" she could hear his footsteps, and his hand reached down to help her up. She felt his hand in hers and she was pulled off the ground.

_I'm gonna be your number one_

"Y…Yeah, I think…" she answered, rubbing the back of her head. She didn't look up; she was afraid she would blush seeing his wondrous smile.

_  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on_

It took her till just now to notice, but his hand was still looped into her's.

_I'm gonna be your number one_

Number one  
Number one

Everytime that I get the feeling  
You give me something to believe in

She felt something that compelled her to lift her head up. She saw his serious gaze, which could have burnt right through her.

_Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be_

"I'm Sasuke, and you are?" he asked. This surprised her; she had told him her name at least 18 times.

_But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

"I'm Sakura. Remember? I've told you like 18 times already." she answered sternly.

_And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure_

"…Sakura… Oh wait, you're the girl that everyone keeps talking about cause you're on my team, right?" he asked.

_Every girl wants you to be her man_

"Yeah, I—" Sakura could hear the crashing of feet again, and she knew what happens after that; the fan-girl wave.

_But I'll wait right here  
'til it's my turn_

Right now was not the best time Sakura could ask for.

_I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no_

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on

The wave smashed into them. Sasuke was pulled away, but he kept his grip on Sakura's hand. She ended up being pulled with him.

_I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on_

"Hold on!!" he cried, trying to maintain his hold.

_I'm gonna be your number one_

His hand slid from her's, and she ended up tumbling along the ground. She landed back on the place where the girls had trampled on her the first time.

_Everytime that I get the feeling_  
_You give me something to believe in_

Her strange feeling came back, forcing her head to rise again.

_Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be_

There he was with his sexy smile on his face. She blushed as he pulled her up again, this time holding both of her hands.

_But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now_

She realized her chance. Her soft gaze met his as they leaned forward.

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure_

Her lips met his romantically, and she knew then and there she had won the fight for his love.

**Well, how was it?**


End file.
